


Overworked

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [36]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College, Feels, M/M, Overworking, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: What not to do-overwork yourselfforget to eathyper focus on a task so much you forget to take care of yourselfGood thing Morbie has a good boyfriend





	Overworked

Michael was head down, typing away, grumbling and scratching his head, looking between at least 4 different monitors Jarvis was maintaining. “What would you like for lunch, sir?”

“Huh,” Michael grumbled, rubbing his eyes, blinking when he saw something come into his line of sight, blinking and smiling weakly at Peter as he handed him a mug of coffee, “I need like a gallon of your high octane coffee today.”

“Did you even sleep last night?”

“Sleep? Jarvis, what's 'sleep'?”

“Haha, very funny, seriously, Jarvis did he sleep?”

“Does dropping off from pure exhaustion for 30 minutes count as 'sleep' in this case?”

“No.”

Michael just waved a hand at him as he went back to his work. “Gotta get this paper done.”

“Some diagnostics bullshit?”

“No, wrong class, that was last semester.” He finally got to the point he was rubbing his eyes repeatedly and Peter hugged him, “If my fucking eyes would just stay working, that'd be great!”

“Sleep deprivation makes focus difficult, I mean, have you seen Matt after an all nighter? He leans all over Foggy like a wall and stumbles. At that point your brain can't function properly.”

“I've only got a week left to get this done! And four days of hell shifts at the hospital!”

“Sleep, really sleep, it'll help.”

“I-” he frowned at the hand against his mouth.

“Ya got time. Besides, I believe you're the one that finally got it through my head, some credit is worth more than none. Your health also trumps grades.”

“Tell that to the fucking university...” Michael's head snapped up, “Shit! What time is it?! I've got class.”

Peter didn't even get a word in, Michael was already flying into his room to change before bolting out the window. “Well, so much for lunch.”

“Might I suggest some reinforcements?”

“Might need them.”

“Should I make the call?”

“... Not yet,” Peter grumbled as he headed for his room to get his suit, “I'll go check up on him.”

He ended up settling in the back of the class, shaking his head and sighing at Michael barely keeping himself awake, texting several people about what was going on. “I'm sorry, am I boring you, Mr.-”

Peter blinked up when he noticed the glaring professor and the watching students when he realized he was not paying attention, “Wellness check, don't mind me.” Thanking god Michael was so out of it he was busy trying to keep up with his notes to notice his voice. Though it did make him smile at the anger slipping into fear when whispers started.

“Alright, back to the lecture,” the professor coughed, returning to the lecture as if he never interrupted his own droning.

Peter smiled as his phone lit up, responding to his texts as he checked again and sighed, Michael was drifting off. Grabbing his bag he started grumbling about having to take notes for a class he didn't even have. Some of it made sense, but half of it was higher up the medical chain than he'd gotten, so he just wrote down the shit he had no clue on and short handed what few bits he did know, or made a side note to read the book when the professor hinted at things that were 'obvious', hinting they should have known it already. He was never in his life happier to hear a bell... NEVER. He sighed when the others headed out, leaving him, the confused teacher, and sleeping Michael. “What's this about a 'wellness check'?”

“Don't worry about it,” he shuffled out of his spot to head down to nudge at Michael, “Hey, Morbie, wake up.”

“Hm?” Michael's eyes didn't even flutter open, he just shifted closer to the familiar voice.

“I told ya to sleep, damnit. A grade ain't worth your fucking health!”

“Is he under some kind of watch?”

“He's burning out and running himself too hard, come on Morbie, up and at um.”

Michael didn't even mumble when Peter stood him up before lifting him over his shoulder, “Um, should you do that?”

“It's not the first time I've carried him home.”

“Is he on anything?”

“Just sever sleep deprivation.” He glared at the bag and books, setting the bag in his chair before texting Tony -hey Morbie passed out in class, we need a ride back to the Penthouse-

-on its way-

-thanks-

“Are you sure you should be-”

“You're the one teaching in the medical profession, you tell me?” Peter grumbled as he shoved everything into the bags before shifting them onto his other shoulder. “Alright, Morbie, we're going home.”

“I can't just let you-”

“Call security then, because I'm taking him back home to sleep. Either way, if I don't get out those doors with him, I'm going to have backup coming in to find us, and they will be armed.”

That got the professor's face to pale, he sputtered, “Was that a threat?”

“You don't realize who he is, do you?”

“He's a student, I can't just let you-”

Peter's phone lit up, he picked it up, “Hey Happy.”

“I don't see you, you need help moving him?”

“Yeah, he's a little heavy,” Peter told him the class and hall.

“On my way.”

The professor actually jumped back when a suit rushed through the door, hand on his hip before he glared at the professor, “He doesn't look too heavy to me.”

“Getting the point across, I'm in no mood to deal with stupid. Can you lend me a hand making it look legit?”

“We either walk outa here looking like we're carrying a body or he's drunk, which do you prefer?”

Peter laughed, “Can you just take the bags?”

Happy sighed and glared, “I'm getting too old for this.”

“Ask Mr. Stark about retirement.”

“Nah, I'm waiting until he gets married to pull that one on him.”

Peter laughed as he passed him the bags, “I gotta see that.”

“You probably will, rumor has it he wants you as a groom's man.”

“And why haven't I been informed of this?”

“Mr... Stark,” they blinked as they turned back to the professor, “As in Tony Stark?”

“Yep,” Peter smiled as he trudged back to the doors.

“So, the kid just, out?”

“Yep, sleep deprivation, he's been freaking out over a paper due next week. He's got so many hell shifts this week he's trying to finish it in the next couple days.”

“Did he honestly try to over night an entire paper?”

Peter shook his head as Happy opened the door, “Nope, he's trying to finish it in the next few days. He's been working on it for over a month. It's, it's been a rough semester.”

“Does he need to drop his class load or work hours?”

“You wanna bring that up? Go ahead, but I've been beating my head against that wall for years and I've got brain damage at this point.”

Happy sighed as he followed. “I'll see about requisitioning a helmet.”

Peter chuckled, tilting his head when he felt hand stir, “Morbie, you awake enough to walk yourself out?”

“Huh?”

Peter shifted, smirking as he settled them down against a wall, and shoved black hair away to see sleepy blue eyes, “You good to walk?”

“Walk? Wha- Oh god, class- I didn't get the notes.”

Peter reached for his bag, waving the notebook at him, making his eyes try to focus on the writing, “You're welcome.”

“Parker I love you!”

“Tell me something I don't know,” he shook his head, “Now, if ya wanna thank me, you can get up and get moving, you're sleeping when we get home.”

“But-”

“No buts, Happy is taking us home, and you are going to bed. And I'm putting it on lock down until you've slept at least 8 hours.”

“BUT-”

“No buts,” Peter glared as Michael rubbed his eyes, “Now, need your cane?”

“I didn't bring it.”

“Yeah, I figured that much,” Michael jumped when his cane landed in his lap, blinking when Peter handed him his sunglasses, “Prepare for the brightest day of the year, come on.”

“You're the best, but I can't go to bed I still have to get my paper done.”

“You don't sleep, I'm calling Claire.”

“No- nononono Parker, do not call Claire.”

“I'm dialing right now.”

“I'm supposed to shadow trauma this week do NOT call Claire.”

“8 hours sleep, a real meal, before you go near your assignments.”

“Okay, I give, you win.”

“About time you see that your health trumps your fucking grades!”

“Any chance I can get you to be my focus?”

Peter sighed as he helped him up, “I'll always be your focus.”

“Thanks,” Michael smiled as he sleepily leaned.

“Don't zone that hard, I don't need you zombie shuffling after me.”

“Braaaainz,” Michael snickered as Peter cracked up. “You know that's not my thing.”

“Nah, you got enough of those already, just, give them a rest, okay?”

“Maybe I'll ease up on the class load next semester.”

“Halle-freaking-lujah.” Michael rolls his eyes at Peter's theatrics, “I need to go to Mass with Matt, I now know there is at least someone out there on my side after all that.”

“Alright alright, reel it in Parker.”

Peter smiled and leaned back against him, earning a glare when he nudged Michael to trip over something his cane skipped over. “Sorry.”

“No you're not. I'm next to blind over here...”

“Next time-”

“I will fucking sleep before I go to class, okay?”

“And?”

Michael sighed heavily, “And work too.”

“Thank you.”

 


End file.
